


Touch me deep [PODFIC]

by daroos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Mutant!Clint, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of "Touch me deep"</p>
<p>Clint knows that being amazing can get you places, but being different can get you killed. Luckily, sharpshooters aren’t known for being touchy-feely folk, and Clint has gotten pretty good at hiding the fact he’s a mutant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me deep [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch me deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749717) by [daroos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos). 



> Special thanks to Blackestglass for the primer on how to put everything up, and for Chandri who nudged me in the right direction with Audacity
> 
> WARNING -- The second chapter is actually a coda with warning for character death and sad feels. Think of it as a choose-your-own-adventure, and avoid it if you’d like. Nothing but a bit of Jossing in the first chapter.

This is my first podfic, so please please, let me know if you have any quality issues, suggestions, concrit, etc. I'm always looking to improve.

[Mp3 available here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/i8z6o24ewr/Touch_Me_Deep_Avengers_.mp3)


End file.
